Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth
Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth is the first movie of the Hayate no Gotoku! series. The film is an adaption of the manga and anime series Hayate no Gotoku!. The film was released in theaters across Japan on August 27, 2011 as a double-bill with Mahou Sensei Negima! Anime Final. Setting The film takes place towards the end of summer holidays 2 weeks after Comiket or Natsucomi. Cast ;Hayate Ayasaki :Voiced by: Ryōko Shiraishi ;Nagi Sanzenin :Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya ;Maria :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka ;Hinagiku Katsura :Voiced by: Shizuka Itō ;Ayumu Nishizawa :Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi ;Chiharu Harukaze :Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura ;Ruka Suirenji :Voiced by: Haruka Yamazaki ;Kayura Tsurugino :Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa ;Suzune :Voiced by: Aya Endō Story Nagi, Hayate, Maria, Kayura, Hinagiku, Ayumu, Chiharu and the Hakuou Three Amiga travel to stay at Ayumu's vacation home in the country side after some persuation (mainly of Nagi and Kayura). At first, Nagi believes it to be the perfect thing to do. But after they arrive at the place, she acts up because there are no video games or television there. As Hayate tries to get Nagi to admire the unique surroundings of the country side, he suddenly sees a silver-haired girl standing there saying something. When he is interrupted from his frozen state, she is gone when he looks back. No one seemed to notice either, making him intrigued. In the night, Nagi woke to find someone to acompany her to the toilet, because of her fear of the dark. She shouts to call Hayate to come with her. Hayate didn't realise the reason, but asks her to see the starry sky that can't be seen in the city. Then the silver-haired girl appears again. She then takes Hayate to the place from his memories... Screenshot Hayate movie screenshot 1.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 2.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 3.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 4.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 5.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 6.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 7.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 8.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 9.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 10.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 11.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 12.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 13.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 14.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 15.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 16.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 17.jpg Hayate no Gotoku Heaven Is a Place on Earth Logo.jpg Ruka Suirenji(Movie).jpg Hayate movie screenshot 18.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 19.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 20.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 21.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 22.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 23.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 24.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 25.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 26.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 27.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 28.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 29.jpg Kayura Tsurugino(Movie).jpg Hayate movie screenshot 30.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 31.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 32.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 33.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 34.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 35.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 36.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 37.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 38.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 39.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 40.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 41.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 42.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 43.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 44.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 45.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 46.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 47.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 48.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 49.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 50.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 51.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 52.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 53.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 54.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 55.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 56.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 57.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 58.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 59.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 60.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 61.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 62.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 63.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 64.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 65.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 66.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 67.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 68.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 69.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 70.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 71.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 72.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 73.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 74.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 75.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 76.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 77.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 78.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 79.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 80.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 81.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 82.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 83.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 84.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 85.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 86.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 87.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 88.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 89.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 90.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 91.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 92.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 93.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 94.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 95.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 96.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 97.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 98.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 99.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 100.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 101.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 102.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 103.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 104.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 105.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 106.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 107.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 108.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 109.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 110.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 111.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 112.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 113.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 114.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 115.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 116.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 117.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 118.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 119.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 120.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 121.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 122.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 123.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 124.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 125.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 126.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 127.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 128.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 129.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 130.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 131.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 132.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 133.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 134.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 135.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 136.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 137.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 138.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 139.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 140.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 141.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 142.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 143.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 144.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 145.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 146.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 147.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 148.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 149.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 150.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 151.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 152.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 153.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 154.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 155.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 156.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 157.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 158.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 159.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 160.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 161.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 162.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 163.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 164.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 165.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 166.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 167.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 168.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 169.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 170.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 171.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 172.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 173.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 174.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 175.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 176.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 177.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 178.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 179.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 180.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 181.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 182.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 183.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 184.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 185.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 186.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 187.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 188.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 189.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 190.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 191.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 192.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 193.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 194.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 195.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 196.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 197.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 198.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 199.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 200.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 201.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 202.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 203.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 204.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 205.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 206.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 207.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 208.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 209.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 210.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 211.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 212.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 213.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 214.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 215.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 216.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 217.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 218.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 219.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 220.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 221.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 222.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 223.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 224.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 225.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 226.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 227.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 228.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 229.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 230.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 231.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 232.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 233.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 234.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 235.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 236.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 237.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 238.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 239.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 240.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 241.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 242.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 243.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 244.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 245.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 246.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 247.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 248.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 249.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 250.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 251.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 252.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 253.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 254.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 255.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 256.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 257.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 258.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 259.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 260.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 261.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 262.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 263.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 264.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 265.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 266.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 267.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 268.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 269.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 270.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 271.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 272.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 273.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 274.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 275.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 276.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 277.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 278.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 279.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 280.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 281.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 282.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 283.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 284.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 285.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 286.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 287.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 288.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 289.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 290.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 291.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 292.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 293.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 294.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 295.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 296.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 297.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 298.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 299.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 300.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 301.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 302.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 303.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 304.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 305.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 306.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 307.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 308.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 309.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 310.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 311.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 312.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 313.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 314.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 315.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 316.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 317.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 318.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 319.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 320.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 321.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 322.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 323.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 324.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 325.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 326.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 327.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 328.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 329.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 330.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 331.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 332.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 333.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 334.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 335.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 336.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 337.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 338.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 339.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 340.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 341.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 342.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 343.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 344.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 345.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 346.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 347.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 348.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 349.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 350.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 351.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 352.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 353.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 354.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 355.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 356.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 357.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 358.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 359.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 360.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 361.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 362.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 363.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 364.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 365.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 366.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 367.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 368.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 369.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 370.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 371.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 372.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 373.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 374.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 375.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 376.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 377.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 378.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 379.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 380.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 381.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 382.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 383.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 384.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 385.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 386.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 387.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 388.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 389.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 390.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 391.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 392.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 393.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 394.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 395.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 396.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 397.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 398.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 399.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 400.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 401.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 402.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 403.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 404.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 405.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 406.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 407.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 408.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 409.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 410.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 411.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 412.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 413.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 414.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 415.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 416.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 417.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 418.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 419.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 420.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 421.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 422.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 423.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 424.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 425.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 426.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 427.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 428.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 429.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 430.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 431.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 432.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 433.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 434.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 435.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 436.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 437.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 438.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 439.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 440.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 441.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 442.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 443.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 444.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 445.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 446.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 447.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 448.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 449.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 450.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 451.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 452.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 453.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 454.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 455.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 456.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 457.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 458.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 459.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 460.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 461.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 462.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 463.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 464.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 465.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 466.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 467.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 468.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 469.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 470.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 471.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 472.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 473.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 474.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 475.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 476.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 477.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 478.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 479.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 480.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 481.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 482.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 483.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 484.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 485.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 486.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 487.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 488.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 489.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 490.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 491.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 492.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 493.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 494.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 495.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 496.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 497.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 498.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 499.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 500.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 501.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 502.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 503.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 504.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 505.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 506.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 507.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 508.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 509.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 510.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 511.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 512.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 513.jpg Hayate movie screenshot 514.jpg Trivia *The movie takes place towards the end of the summer holidays after Comiket, however the Manga is currently at the begining of the summer holidays, so there is a time gap over what happened in between. *Ayumu Nishizawa can be seen wearing a maid Uniform. (Reference to the fact that she lost the bet to Wataru when he said he would confess to Isumi earlier in the Manga, her punishment would be to wear a maid uniform at his new shop) References http://www.hayate-project.com/chara/index.html --"Complete Character List" External links * Official Web Site Navigation